Hasta que nos encontremos
by Hanako-san
Summary: ANGST. Eiri sufre un accidente el día en el que va a llevar flores a Yuki Kitazawa...
1. My last Breath

Bueno… Esta es una idea que mi hada hizo asaltar en mi mente en mitad de clase de literatura castellana… En fin, espero que les agrade.

Mi último suspiro

Tus rosados cabellos, tus in finitos ojos, tus fieles manos… La forma en la que me recuerdas que me amas, te aferras a mi pecho, me lloras… ¿Por que nos ha pasado esto? La respuesta no la se… ¿Lo escuchas? Esta tormenta es el enojo de Kami por haber dañado a un ser divino como tu… Mas no permitiré ver tu dolor, no, mi pequeño, ya mas no, seca tus lágrimas de cristal que rasgan y hacen sangrar tu hermoso y delicado rostro, aun que ya no mas puedas cantar para mi en algún recital, aun que no puedas escuchar mis enojos ya mas, aun que no puedas volver a sentirme dentro de ti…

Hold on to me love  
You know I can't stay long  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

¿Escuchas esta canción? Son mis últimas palabras, una ayuda del iluminado para expresar lo mucho que te amo…

Lo he de reconocer… Los fantasmas del pasado volvieron a mi, creí estar suficientemente preparado para recibirlos, mas no lo estaba. Cada uno de los recuerdos aparecen intactos en mi mente… Solo cerré los ojos, recordé aquel momento en el que el me robó algo que tu recuperaste, mi sonrisa. Y es que el hombre al cual un día quité la vida, ha cumplido su venganza. Apreté el billete de avión hacia los E.E.U.U. contra mi pecho, recordándolo todo, y entonces, dos centelleantes focos se hicieron sobre mi ser… Que irónico, todo fue como el capricho de un niño al cual una vez robaron un caramelo… Pero ahora, al niño que han robado el caramelo eres tu… ¿O soy yo? Solo se que aquellos luceros eran sus ojos llevándose mi vida, mi felicidad…

Holding my last breath  
Save inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you   
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight 

Intento ver mis manos, mirar al cielo encerrado en esta pieza… Y sentir que las oscuras nubes desaparecen del firmamento, dejando brillar a la luna de la madrugada, dejando ver que son mis ojos en los que ahora llueve… Maldigo. Busco una respuesta en la fría brisa que me embriaga… Y veo como estoy ciego ante el dolor… ¿O es incompetencia? No lo se, mi amor, no lo se… Y tal vez no quiera saberlo jamas, y tal vez no pueda saberlo jamás…

No llores por mi, mi tierno Shûichi… Yuki te arrebató de mi lado, me llevará junto a el, dejando que todo este amor fluya como sangre en las venas… Porque, me pregunto, ¿porque amor y desgracia han de fusionarse siempre? Ojalá todo fuera como una de mis novelas, o como una de tus canciones mi pequeño… Esta vez soy yo quien te recita a ti, en un cántico desesperado…

I'll miss the winter  
A world of fragile things

Look for me in the white forest  
Hiding in a hollow tree

I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears 

Mi felicidad no es mas que vivir junto al chico que amo, vivir junto a ti, estar junto a ti… Y moriré junto a ti… Quisiera pedirte que besaras mis labios por última vez antes de marchar, que cogieras mi mano, que me dejases besar una de esas lágrimas… Tu llanto revienta mis tímpanos, tus desesperadas confesiones de amor exprimen mi cerebro, tus lágrimas apuñalan mi corazón, convirtiéndolo en jugo de tejidos dañados por algo invisible… Pero existente. Sabes que jamás estarás solo, por el hecho de ser tu estás rodeado de personas que te aman y que te apoyan brindándote su hombro, su corazón… Ahora ya no susurres en mi oído, no me pidas que no te deje solo, no lo pongas mas difícil… Me he de ir.

Holding my last breath  
Save inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you  
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight

"Adiós, mi pequeño y delicado Shûichi…"

Los constantes pitidos aumentan la velocidad, los gráficos reflejados en la pantalla de aquel reflejo de vida son mas regulares…

"Yuki… No… No te vayas… Por favor Yuki…"

Besa delicadamente los labios de su amado, dejando que lágrimas de dolor se pierdan entre estos. El vacío en el estómago se hace mas profundo para los dos.

"Te amo"

Closing your eyes to disappear  
You pray your deams will leave you here   
But still you wake and know the truth  
No one's there 

El consistente pitido del aparato se hace más tenue, mas sutil. Se vuelve un solo sonido, largo y seguido. Los gráficos son llanos.

Say Goodnight 

Don't be afraid   
Calling me Calling me as you fade tonight

"¡¡YUKI!!"

Holding my last breath  
Save inside myself  
Are all my thoughts of you   
Sweet raptured light  
It ends here tonight

La canción es "My las breath de Evanescense… Preciosa y muy apropiada a mi gusto XD Espero que les haya agradado y que sigais atentos al poximo capítulo. Besos!

- -- -Hanako-san- -- -


	2. Cayendo En tus brazos

_Cayendo... En tus brazos._

Hermosa mañana de invierno. El crepúsculo acaba de marchar. Calles, árboles, tejados de Japón son repletos de nieve. El ruido de los copos al caer turba el tranquilo ambiente. El llanto desconsolado de cierto joven es tan duradero como la nevada que perdura durante ya tres días. Tres días tras la muerte de aquel ángel caído. Hermoso, frío, duradero...

_I stand, look in my hands_ _I talk with these lines_ _It's not the answer_

Yuki… Yuki… Yuki… Ahora ya me abandonaste... ¿Debo pensar que fue por 'el'? Hace exactamente tres días que no salgo de tu casa... Aún huele a ti... Tu padre casi se va con tigo también, ¿lo sabías? Cuando Tatsuha se lo dijo se desmayó... Y tu Mika y Seguchi están destrozados... Casi tanto como yo... Perdóname por dudar, pero no puedo quitar la idea de que fue Kitazawa quien te llevó... Y que tú aceptaste... Ahora te veo reflejado en cualquier cosa que veo, tengo frío en la cama, y sueño con tu sonrisa... Yuki... Te amo... Te amo... No me hago la idea de que ya no estés con nosotros... Intento resistir el dolor de tenerte tan lejos... Intento darme cuenta de que los sollozos de los pétalos de sangre que caen en mi piel no pueden conseguir que tu vuelvas... Pero no se por que, ese néctar rojo consigue el efecto de desahogar la furia y, en parte, el dolor de tu perdida...

_I'm crying and now I know_ _Looking the sky_ _I search an answer_

Un fuerte alarido hace despertar al joven de las pesadillas de su mente. Aquel horrible sonido no cesa, y no deseaba abrir la puerta.

"Shûichi, soy yo, Tatsuha, ábreme..."

Tatsuha... Lo que faltaba... Ahora tendré su rostro más presente... Yuki...

Al fin y al cabo esta casa es su propiedad...

Se levanta del piso, con los ojos cansados de tanto llorar y la voz quebradiza. Abre la puerta

"Shûichi..."

Tras ver el lamentable aspecto del pequeño solo puede abrazarlo. Abrazarlo fuertemente.

"Dime... ¿por que te hiciste eso?" le susurra al oído tras ver las manchas de sangre seca sobre el brazo, los pantalones también manchados de sangre, y su mirada... Perdida en un cielo infinito.

"Sin... Sin Yuki a mi lado... Dime… ¿que sentido tiene mi vida? ¿QUE MALDITO SENTIDO TIENE MI VIDA?" Abraza más fuertemente el cuerpo que lo rodea

_So free, free to be_ _I'm not another liar_ _I just want to be myself_

"Y tu… te pareces tanto a él..." Se separa un poco y lo mira a los ojos "Yuki..."

"No Shûichi… Yo no…" mas antes de que acabara la frase el pelirosa lo acaricia tiernamente con un delicado beso en los labios.

"No sigas... No quiero escuchar..." lágrimas de dolor vuelven a caer de sus ojos

"Está bien, Te dejaré soñar, solo esta vez..."

_Myself..._

Delicadamente, toma el chico en sus brazos, cierra la puerta con el talón y lentamente, lo lleva y lo deposita en el sofá.

Se coloca sutilmente sobre este y acaricia todo su cuerpo.

El mayor comienza a quitarle la camisa con labios y dientes, para acabar arrojándola al piso. Vuelve a besar sus labios mientras nota como Tatsuha comienza a desabrochar su pantalón, mas deja la tare a medias; ahora se concentra en besar el cuello, los hombros, el pecho, los pezones... Se detiene en uno de estos últimos y juega un poco mordisqueándolo tenuemente y moviéndolo con la lengua a la vez que presiona un poco con los dedos en el otro. El pelirosa gime casi imperceptiblemente. Acaricia toda la espalda del Uesugi, subiendo por esta y enredando sus manos en el oscuro cabello. El último abandona los botones y comienza a bajar de nuevo, besando el estómago y introduciendo su mano en el pantalón del mayor, acariciando así sobre la ropa interior. No mas de un minuto y introduce la extremidad bajo la molesta ropa. Acaricia la erección y la masajea un poco. El mayor vuelve a gemir.

"Yu...ki..."

Al oír estas palabras el menor se estremece. Era consciente de lo que hacía. A ojos de cualquier persona eso era aprovecharse de la situación, pero solo quería ver sonreír al chico, verle olvidar durante apenas segundos el dolor de la perdida de Eiri... Continúa su labor sin darle más importancia al tema. Con la mano libre comienza a deshacerse de los molestos tejanos que rodean las piernas del Shindô y de los suyos propios, arrojándolos también al piso y quedando así en paños menores.

_And now the beat inside me_ _Is a sort of a cold breeze and I've_ _never any feeling inside_ _around me I bring my body_ _carry it into another world_ _I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down_

Baja un poco más su rostro, muerde ligeramente la goma elástica que sujeta el bóxer del mayor, excitándolo y provocándolo. Con un fugaz movimiento se deshace de estos y besa lujuriosamente la punta, rozándola con la lengua. A todo esto, el mayor reacciona gimiendo y sollozando a la vez. Se introduce el miembro entero en su húmeda cavidad, succionando levemente en un incesante sube y baja. Vuelve a subir antes de que Shûichi llegue al clímax y pasa la lengua por toda la altura del rostro del joven

"¿Se puede saber de que lloras? No es esto lo que quieres que te haga? criajo?" comenta a la vez que muerde el lóbulo de la oreja

Como respuesta a esto en el rostro del pequeño se dibuja una leve sonrisa.

El moreno voltea al otro, colocándolo de boca al sofá, dejándolo así expuesto a su voluntad, y se deshace también de su ropa interior. Aparta un poco el cabello que cae de la nuca del mayor, besando esta lascivamente. Entonces hizo que sus erecciones rozaran, provocando leves gemidos que no se molestaron a evitar. El pelirosa no paraba de repetir el nombre de su amado, cosa que el hermano de este no quiso evitar. Le dejó soñar un rato más. Le dejó jugar con la muerte y la conciencia, solo por esta vez.

Tomando su hombría con una de sus manos busca a tientas la entrada. No le demora mucho tiempo. Le penetra lentamente, introduciendo tan solo la punta. Con la mano libre toma la hombría del mayor e inicia un incesante juego con esta. Comienza unas leves embestidas, moviendo lentamente las caderas, penetrando cada vez con más seguridad en la estrecha cavidad. El pelirosa se aferra con fuerza a la tela del sofá, arqueando la espalda levemente. Las expertas manos del Uesugi vuelven a dar con uno de los pezones del chico y comienza a masajearlo, acercando sus rostros y lenguas. Las embestidas son mas fuertes y rápidas, i la mano que sujeta su pene se aferra más a este y también aumenta la velocidad. Un cálido néctar níveo cae sobre la mano del menor, haciéndole sentir satisfacción.

_Damned, looking into the sky_ _I can feel this rain_ _right now it's falling on me_ _fly, I just want to fly_ _life is all mine_

Pocos segundos más tarde él mismo deposita su licor en el interior del otro, el cual, entre alaridos de placer, grita el nombre de su amado, de su real amado.

Sin saber por qué siente angustia, pero se acalla un poco al ver como el rostro de su ángel introduce los dedos en la boca, bebiendo de aquel jugo. La respiración es acelerada para ambos, y están envueltos en sudor. Shûichi, sin poderlo evitar, se arroja a los brazos de Tatsuha, abrazándole, y diciéndole que ama a Yuki, llorando, y pidiendo perdón.

El mayor reacciona, al principio, sorprendiéndose, pero más tarde él también le abraza y se une al freático llanto. El mayor separa un poco el rostro y besa entre lágrimas los labios del Uesugi, introduciendo su lengua entre estos.

_some days I cry alone,_ _but I know I'm not the only one_ _I see that another day is gone_ _I don't want to die..._ _Please be here when I arrive, don't die... please_

Miro al cielo. Los copos de nieve caen incesantes sobre mi rostro. Yuki está a mi lado. Todo como la pasada semana... No... No... El no es Yuki, es Tatsuha. Yuki, perdóname por favor...

Perdona mis actos, pero es que el dolor de no tenerte es superior a mí... Diablos... ¿Porque? ¿Por qué nos pasa esto? Quisiera estar a tu lado, besarte a ti de verdad... Me he aprovechado de que tu hermano se parece a ti y lo he hecho con el... Lo has visto ¿Verdad? Confío en que sabrás perdonarme... Por favor... Perdóname... Pero dime... Que puedo hacer yo al respecto?

"El hombre que acabó con la vida de Eiri Yuki, el famoso novelista, sigue sin dar señales de vida. La policía está en marcha, buscando en frenesí, desde el miércoles pasado. Les informaremos si recibimos alguna novedad. Referente al tiempo hemos de informarles que no mejorará hasta los próximos..."

El sonido del televisor se perdió en la mente del joven. Parecía una respuesta del señor, aquello... Venganza. Podía encontrar la venganza. Lucharía por encontrar fuese como fuese a aquel ser detestable que acabó con la vida de su amado.

_And now the beat inside me_ _is a sort of a cold breeze and I've_ _never any feeling inside_ _around me I bring my body_ _carry it into another world_ _I know I live... but like a stone I'm falling down_

Ya lo veras, Yuki.

_I'm falling dawn..._

Te lo prometo.

_I'm falling dawn_

Espérame...


End file.
